


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Idols, Assassin Kun, Bodyguard Romance, Government Conspiracy, Idol Suh Youngho | Johnny, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nct is still a group, Qian Kun-centric, Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Idiot, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Suspense, Work In Progress, protective kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Johnny Suh is a member of the famous Kpop group NCT 127.Qian Kun is a assassin working for the Chinese government.When Kun accidentally stumbles across Johnny during a mission,he finds himself immediately enamored with the boy group member.Unfortunately for the both of them,the Chinese government decides that Johnny knows too much and hires another assassin to have him killed.Now Kun has to protect the idol that ruined both his mission and his heart.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**4:24 PM**

"Did Taeyong-hyung tell you the news about Jungwoo-ah yet?"Johnny shook his head in response to Doyoung's statement."No I haven't,why?"He asked."Taeyong-hyung said that the company is plannig on letting Jungwoo properly debut soon."

Johnny sat there in shock for what felt like forever,but was probably only a couple of seconds,before smiling in surprise."Really?"He asked and Doyoung nodded his head."That's great!Does anyone else know?"Doyoung thought for moment before responding."All of the members except the dreamies and Taeil-hyung I think."He replied.Johnny chuckled in slight amusement at the thought of Taeil not knowing."You're the first person I've told actually."Doyoung continued."I've only know for couple of hours because Taeyong-hyung told me this moring." 


End file.
